


Kiss Me Last

by QueenThayet



Category: Swan Song - Fandom
Genre: Band Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fake RPF, M/M, Mattrick, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: This is written as in-universe RPF for earlgreytea68's Swan Song, from the perspective of a Mattrick fan!





	Kiss Me Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swan Song (Part 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552433) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



**A/N: This is a work of fiction. Any real life information used here is publically available, and everything else is completely made up. If you got here by Googling yourself or someone you know, please hit the back button. Everyone else: this is locked for a REASON! They have KIDS and if they’re anything like my kid, they know how to use the internet. Keep it secret, keep it safe!**

**Note: Please be gentle with me, I haven’t written Mattrick fic in over a decade (they were my first fandom <3). But they’re back, and being adorable and domestic and perfect again, so I _had_ to. This takes place right after the impromptu concert Matt and Patrick played in the lobby of their hotel, where Matt introduced us to baby Adam, and then they apparently went back to the same hotel room. All of that’s in the video [link]. Just my thoughts on what might have happened afterward, ahem. **

“Well, that was unexpected, are you ready for everyone to know about us again?” Patrick asked as Matt followed him into their hotel room. 

“They were going to find out soon enough, we’re announcing the reunion tour in a few days,” Matt said, pushing his sunglasses onto his head. 

“I know, but I thought we were going to make an announcement or something. Pretty soon someone’s going to talk, or someone will dig something up.” 

“Meh, so what? We never cared if people knew about us before. We weren’t exactly keeping it a secret back then either. What are they going to find?” Matt reached out to take Adam, who was starting to fuss, from Patrick’s arms. 

“Matt, we’re married this time. We have a baby. You’re basically the girls’ other father. You’re on their emergency contact cards at school. There’s a lot of stuff people could find,” Patrick said dryly. 

“But it’s not like that’s anything to be ashamed of, I don’t care if people find that stuff,” Matt shrugged, “do you?”

“Not really, I’d just rather that people weren’t nosing through our private lives. And I don’t want the girls bombarded with questions, or worried about saying the wrong thing to someone,” Patrick frowned. 

“Then we won’t worry about it,” Matt said breezily. “I don’t care if people know, I just don’t want to make a big deal about it, y’know?”

“Okay, but if people ask I’m not going to lie,” Patrick said resolutely. 

“That’s why I do the press, babe,” Matt winked. 

“You’re not going to lie either,” Patrick said, mock glaring as he backed Matt up against the wall. 

“Okay, if you say so,” Matt said, letting himself be backed up against the wall. Patrick put his hands on either side of Matt’s head and kissed him fiercely. 

“Trick! Not in front of the baby!” Matt hissed as he quickly turned Adam so his head was over Matt’s shoulder, looking away from the adults. “Okay, now we’re good.” 

Patrick laughed at Matt’s attempt to protect their son from the sordid sight of his fathers kissing. He kissed Matt’s forehead and kissed the top of Adam’s head as well. 

“Just as well, the girls will be back from the pool any minute, I’m sure,” Patrick said, taking Adam and moving away to sit on the bed. “The last thing they want is to walk in on us making out again.” 

“Again, what do you mean, again?” Matt asked, bouncing after them. 

“Never mind,” Patrick laughed, pulling Matt down for another kiss.


End file.
